


Lucky

by vwright



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vwright/pseuds/vwright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bård feels lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The events, characters, and entities depicted in this work are fictional. Any resemblance or similarity to any actual events, entities, or persons, whether living or dead, is entirely coincidental.

Breath hot in his ear, Bård digs his fingernails into Vegard's side. His brother is reciprocating the pressure with even thrusts of his waist against his barely clothed cock. God he just wants his brother to take him already, show him what he knows he's feeling inside--the carnal urge to force himself in and claim, mark, bruise. But Vegard's too sweet for that. He kisses Bård's neck and keeps the pace slow, because as much as Bård wants it rough, Vegard knows better than to do something before he's really ready, before Bård even knows what he needs. Vegard whispers something against his brother's neck and Bård exhales at the vibration against his throat.  

"What?" He asks, wanting to always know every word his brother ever utters to him.

Vegard pulls his mouth back from his neck but keeps his eyes cast down; they're fixed on the underside of Bård's chin while his lungs expand and contract in time with his thrusts.

 

"I love you. I love you I love--" Bård silences his aching vulnerability with his lips on Vegard's. Because if his brother keeps talking, if he keeps admitting what Bård already knows with every fiber of his being but still questions from time to time, he'll do something stupid like ask him to run away with him or promise his life away for the third time in their lives. He doesn't need more reason to fight against the urge to hug him, hit him, grab his waist and his arms when they're in public. So Bård kisses him instead. 

Vegard draws his hands into his hair and Bård wonders what life would truly be like if he had to look for the one who would love him like there was nothing else to ever love. He thanks every star, every god, every day--because he's lucky. He is so so lucky.


End file.
